wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rattlebones
Fur-Lined Hood is listed in Boots. Is this a miscategorization or a misspelling? RCWizard 07:29, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I think that the Myth Fairy pets are too common. I got 3 today. ---- Material Moved from Article Page: This is the first battle the player will ever fight where he/she is outnumbered by default. In this fight, there is Rattlebones himself, and he has a minion, a Dark Fairy. Fortunately, Rattlebones has very low health for a boss, only 135 total. However, this can be deceptive. Rattlebones has access to both the Death Trap and Ghoul spells. Death Trap powers up any death spell with 30% more damage, and Ghoul is a two pip spell that deals 160 default damage, while healing the user for 80 health (the pip cost of a spell can be seen in the top left corner of a card, where the upside down triangle with the number in it is). Such a powerful attack is a game-changer at this point in the game, so preventing this from happening is a priority when it comes to defeating Rattlebones. Against this boss, a good first move is to use the powered-up version of Thunder Snake to defeat Rattlebones in one attack (that's the 125-165 damage Thunder Snake with the blue background). If it doesn't fizzle, chances are that it will defeat Rattlebones in a single strike. Even though the chance of failure is moderately high, the benefit of such a tactic is that by taking him out in a single shot, there's never any damage he can potentially heal with Ghoul, and it limits the damage he can deal overall versus tactics that involve defeating him in two, rather than one turn. If the attack fizzles, the player can try again if Thunder Snake becomes available in his/her hand. If the player starts running low on health, he/she can select the "Pass" command to skip a turn and save a pip, then cast the Pixie spell received from Lady Oriel in the Hedge Maze to heal. This is very pip efficient, and if timed effectively, can keep the player alive against unfavorable odds. Once Rattlebones is defeated, defeating the Dark Fairy can easily be done using two of the more accurate spells from the player's starting wand, such as Imp, Scarab, or Dark Sprite. It's easy to lose a battle on the final leg with carelessness. Healing with Pixie when low on health, even when the Dark Fairy has low health as well, is better than taking a chance on a finishing blow, only to see it fizzle and the battle lost when the Dark Fairy attacks the following turn. Rattlebones has unique drops, but none of them are particularly impressive and worth defeating him multiple times for in hopes of receiving one. This early on in Wizard101 though, fighting enemies is still a good way to gain experience points, so farming him for that reason is a fair idea. He does give an item guaranteed on every victory, so he can suffice as a decent source of coins, though playing minigames even with moderate effectiveness earns more coins than selling drops from Rattlebones.